the return of the slasher
by thatrandomwoz
Summary: koure has been captured and is being held by bandits
1. Chapter 1

Rurouni kenshin fan fiction

It had been ten years since kenshin had been to the village and he was finally going to go back to the village to see how Korue was doing. As he was walking in through the south side of town he seen from a distance Yoshi running and yelling his name even though he could barely see him he knew that something was wrong as soon as he saw him. As Yoshi got closer to kenshin he could hear him saying that there was trouble at the dojo and he had to move fast in order to save Korue and megumi.

A split second later kenshin dropped his stuff and ran as fast as he could and almost knocking Yoshi down from the high velocity that his feet were taking him. He got to the door to find the door locked and korue screaming for help from anyone who was nearby. And kenshin with the rage of seven hundred howling hell hounds cutting anyone in his path down with his sword reversed. Korue screamed at the site of blood pouring out of the bandit's body and flowing over the cracks in the floor.

As korue was screaming she finally realized who it was and as soon as she had realized one of the bandits that were not completely dead yet jumped up and grabbed koure and ran off. Then kenshi fell to the ground from exhaustion and three sword cuts that had grabed on to him as he went through cutting the other bandits. As megumi ran over to check on kenshin she had realized that she was covered in the bandit's blood and was totally red with blood.

Later on after megumi had covered kenshin's wounds Yoshi and saitou had pushed through the door and realized megumi sleeping next to kenshin. "kenshin what the hell are you doing there with my god damn girlfriend" saitou said in a pissed off tone. Kenshin woke as saitou was yelling trying to prove a point and then kenshin had realized that he was sleeping next to megumi and that his wounds were all fixed up.

Then kenshin stood up to talk to saitou and he had explained how this came to be "now do you understand damn it" kenshin said after he explained what had happened over 5 times now. "kenshin so that is what happened aye" saitou had understood now "yes that's exactly how that happened ok" kenshin said back to saitou "but that still doesn't explain why my girlfriend was still sleeping by you" saitou had said. "I don't know how that happened either I passed out after I killed those bandits you will have to ask megumi about the rest of that".

Then kenshin said as he picked up his stuff to go after the bandit that took korue "I'll be back in a little while make sure to take care of megumi". And then he pushed off and ran after the bandits he knew that the bandit wouldn't move fast sense he had been cut severely and wouldn't go far. Several hours later he had caught up to the bandit and realized that he had been waiting for him and was ready to fight "you know you're going to die right kenshin" the bandit said drawing his sword. As soon as the bandit pulled his sword 20 others poped out of the trees and bushes.

Kenshin yelled back at him "there is no way in hell that I am going to die here but you will you lay one more god damn finger on my girlfriend and I will take you and hang you by your god damn intestines you son of a bitch". As soon as kenshin said that he took koure and threw her to 2 other men sitting there and waiting "you bastard I going to kill you damn it".

As quick as his feet took him he moved from where he was standing to cutting every other bandit there. And then he was standing right back where he was at the beginning of the fight and all 20 bandits fell to the ground bloody and cut to pieces. Then he licked the blood from his sword as the rage inside him continued to grow as he saw him he grew more and more pissed off. Then suddenly he felt some one touch him it was koure trying to get him to stop but it was no use the rage had taken over.

Kenshin ran to the bandit and put his hand through the bandit and it came through the other side and blood was all over his hand as he pulled his out and his body reformed and the bandit was perfectly fine. Kenshin knew that the only way to win is that he would have to cut him into the tiniest pieces of person ever. So kenshin droped his sword and picked up one of the bandits swords and was prepared to kill him no matter what the cost was. But then he heard koure yell from a distance saying something he couldn't make out so he charged at him and the bandit charged back and when there swords hit it cleared the trees from the area and cut the mountain in halve .

As the battle continued the bandit was left with a one arm one hand and two legs without a foot. And kenshin just kept comeing at him slicing away at him until he only had his body left and then kenshin's rage took over. He took his intestines and pulled them out of his body then he found the nearest tree to him and hung him by his own intestines. Then kenshin knew that the battle was over and he was ready to go home.

Koure was still about a mile away and waiting to tell kenshin what she had to say. Then she saw kenshin walking over the hill and walking toward her so she ran to him and grabbed him in her arms. "damn it kenshin you didn't listen to what I had to say but I'm happy that you're alright" koure said as she was crying in his arms "its ok koure you're alright now nothing can hurt you now you can tell me what you wanted to say now" kenshin had said back to koure "OH right well you remember that time that we were staying in that hotel". "well yeah of course I do why?" kenshin asked back "well im kind of carrying your son" koure said "well I don't know what to say to that but I love you" kenshin said to koure "I live you to kenshin".


	2. Chapter 2

After the fight had finished Kenshin carried Korau back to the dojo. A couple months after the fight Korau was now 5 months pregnant and was getting bigger by the day. She still taught at the dojo even though she couldn't hardly move the way she used to so she was a little sluggish. But for the most part Kenshin taught most of the classes after the sixth month of her pregnancy.

Now that Korau had the baby and everything was fine Kenshin took up a job as a bounty hunter since he didn't want to leave his family for too long. Sometimes he would be gone for a while sometimes he would be gone for an hour it all depended on who he went after and if he had to kill them or just bring them in.

Then one day Kenshin didn't come back but it wasn't just that day for about 2 weeks he was gone and then Korau knew that something was wrong. So she had Yoshi and Saitou go after him to see what was going on so she gave them the directions and told them "please find him and try to bring him back ok." Yoshi and Saitou had been walking for 2 days now to where Kenshin was supposed to be. When they reached the front of the door there were skulls and legs on the front of the door and they knew where they were shock and confusion they wondered why he would go there whit out at least having backup.

Kenshin was sitting all alone in a cell in the bottom of the rat bastard lair and he only had 7 more hours before they were going to kill him. Kenshin heard steps coming from the room upstairs and he thought his time had come but the guard had just come down to give him his last meal and to b.s. then the guard said "why the hell wont they just let me kill you" Kenshin replied with anger "I won't be dying here damn it and if I somehow do die I will see you all in hell".

Saitou and Yoshi first knock on the door and then they here one of the rat bastards "go away god damn it we don't want anyone" as they heard that Saitou replied "I had enough of this shit open the door or I will come in that damn door and brake your damn neck" and then the rat bastards yelled back "no god damn it now go away before we mess you up" as Saitou heard that he busted down the door and rushed in. as the door broke into pieces some shards of the door shaped into spiked splinters and stuck into some of the bandits.

Then they started to draw their swords to fight back but by the time they drew there sword they were all on the ground and bleeding. He finished off all of the other bandits that were at the front of the door as they walked down the hall they found more of the rat bastards. As they were walking through the fortress they found Kenshin's sword and kunai knifes so Saitou but them on so he would not lose them.

Yoshi had come in through the north half of the fortress and was still hauling ass with the new sword that he had gotten from the village. Now that they knew where Kenshin was they immediately ran down the hall and then fell down the steps to where those guards' guarding Kenshin were. But the guards were unaware that they fell down the steps because they were drunk from all of the whiskey they had drank so Saitou and Yoshi slaughtered them took the keys from the key master. As they walked down the next set of steps they found Kenshin sitting there in the cage bloody and bruised then the two ran over to the cage and opened up the door and helped him up.

Now Kenshin stood up and Saitou handed Kenshin his weapons back and Kenshin said to his companions "now we can finish the job that I came here for this time they die" Saitou replied with confusion "they die you mean they killed you before" Kenshin said back "no they killed my pupil so I came up here to get my revenge on these low life bastards so are you goanna help me?". Saitou was still confused but he replied "yes" then he asked Yoshi "what about you Yoshi are you goanna help me take these guys out" Yoshi said "Kenshin I thought I was your pupil" Kenshin replied back "yes you are too but there was the other one who I taught his name was bengi" Yoshi replied "well I'm here aren't I so damn it I'm goanna help you kill these guys" Kenshin said "then ok let's kick some ass then damn it".

As they went back to the top to find the leader of the rat bastards they fought off all of the people that were coming down to stop them from getting to the leader of the rat bastards. They were at the front door to the gang leader and he was ready for them as soon as Kenshin opened up the door the leader bolted to the door and swung his sword and hit Kenshin's sword but as then the power from the block knocked the leader back and put him through a wall. "I can see that your friends came to collect your corpse after I kill him because you will die and so may your friends" the bandit said as he stood up "you will be the only one dying here today mother fucker and then like a flash of lightning sparks from the two swords ho the floor as the others stood back to make sure not to get hit by the sparks from the swords.

The battle raged on as the two had now fought for two hours now and neither one where giving an inch each moment that they fought more and more blood flung on to the floor. As the two were swinging their blades at each other Kenshin swung his blade so hard that he knocked the bandit threw the floor then Kenshin yelled "you won't kill me you are going to be the one this time not me or one of my friend will die here only you ,you rat bastard". "NOW DIE" Kenshin yelled as he jumped down then cut the gang leader across the chest and killed him as he fell down and died.

As Kenshin climbed out of the hole he had crated he hopped out he dropped his sword from his hand and fell on the ground. Saitou and Yoshi carried Kenshin back to the dojo and megumi dressed his wounds and after about ten hours Kenshin awoke from his sleep and couldn't stand and found korau sleeping next to him on the floor next to him and he knew that everything would be all right for now.


End file.
